Meet your Psycho
by xxxxOTaKu4LiFexxxx
Summary: Meet Koumori Kuroko, killer of 715 people. A killer who loves big breasted women, who kills for no reason at all and who meets the H.O.T.D. girls and boys. Can this killer help the group out? Or be more of a burden to them with all the other dangerous killers coming after her? Not only that, the zombies still roam around, causing MORE danger than what was already there. G!P Harem
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Psycho

**Chapter 1: Meet the Psycho**

* * *

** Summary: Meet Koumori Kuroko, killer of 715 people. A killer who loves big breasted women, who kills for no reason at all and who meets the H.O.T.D. girls and boys. Can this killer help the group out? Or be more of a burden to them with all the other dangerous killers coming after her? Not only that, the zombies still roam around, causing MORE danger than what was already there. Warnings: G!Peen, Blood/Gore, Yuri, HAREM~~**

* * *

** Author & Cast:**

**Me:Hey~~ So like... My friend told me that blood was needed in my stories but I didn't wanna add any blood to my other stories! They were so perfect the way they were... Right everyone?~ Anyways, meet the new member of our Author & Cast home: Koumori, Kuroko~~ **

**Kuroko: *Tilts head at an abnormal angle* Heeelloooooo~~~ *Stares at the big breasted women in the H.O.T.D. cast* OOOHHH~~ Helllooo~~**

**Fate:Am I being replaced!? *SULK***

**Me:Calm down Fate-chan, I'm not replacing you. My friend just told me that she wanted more Blood and Gore and I found that Kuroko was best suited for this. I'll never replace you ORR Miku ORRRR Marceline ORRRRRR Tori~**

**Kuroko:Just think of me as a new friend Fate-taaann~~  
**

**Fate:*Nods Nods* I guess I'll try do that.**

**Saeko:*Reading Kuroko's bio* Otaku-kun... is this real? She's killed 715 people?**

**Me:*nods* She did, she was suppose to executed for all those killings but for some reason she wasn't. I guess they let her go for some random reason... Oh well~~**

**Kohta:S-S-She's actually killed that much!? W-Will she k-kill us off!?**

**Kuroko:Depends~ Don't get on my bad side and I won't chop your dick off~**

**Kohta:EEEEHHH!**

**Me:Quickly, someone do the word thingy~**

**Kuroko:Otaku doesn't own anything~ But soon enough, I will own all you sexy big breasted women out there in the world~ You'll all fall on your knees begging for my dic-**

**Me:KAY ENJOY~~**

* * *

**NO ONE's POV**

After the accident with the bus where Takashi and Rei are separated from the group. They had found a motorbike and were using it to try and find the area where they would meet the others. The motorbike was running low on gas so they stop by a gas station to refill. It went on and on like in the anime and manga where Takashi leaves to go get money. Meanwhile, while waiting for him Rei watched the area, making sure it was safe and so. What she didn't notice was two large hands appearing from behind and grabbing Rei. Rei could have screamed, but she didn't, she was too in shock to see who it was. Instead of some Zombie or some thug rapist, it was a very tall girl. The girl had a large grin on her face, it looks as if that smile could rip her face off. There were dark black bags under her eyes and her head... it was tilted in such an abnormal angle you feel as if it would just fall off her head.

"W-Who are yo-!?"Rei was cut off with the girl groping her roughly.

"Oh fufufufu~ Such big breasts~~"The girl commented with such a deep husky voice. Takashi had come out at the moment and saw what was happening.

"!?"Takashi pulled the gun Rei had given to him not to long ago, "Who're you!? Let her go!"

"Shh..."The dark haired girl tells Takashi to shush up and motions to their surroundings. Roaming zombs were there, looking for some food to chow on. "Don't want any company right?~" She smiles at him as her hands roam into Rei's bra.

"D-Don't- nnn"Rei moaned a bit as she trembled against her captor's large body. "N-No more..."Rei tried to move the girl's hands but she was to weak and the girl was TOO strong.

"Fuu~ I can't control my urges~ Your turning me on with the cuteness~~"The taller said as her other hand roams down between Rei's legs where she rubbed the brown headed girl's vagina through her underwear. "Do you like the idea of being forcefully raped? Your SO wet~~"

Takashi had a red face as he watched this go down, he couldn't do anything but watch, or risk everything and fire his gun at her.

"N-No I-I don't.."Rei pushes the dark headed girl's arms off of her then runs off to hide behind Takashi. He took the change to bring his gun up, aiming at the girl who seems to be the enemy. "Aww~ What, not horny enough to have sex with me?"The girl stares at Rei, tilting her head some more.

Rei hid more behind Takashi as he gets closer, his gun at the abnormal girl's head. "Who are you..."He asked with caution as she just smiled, not even afraid that their's a gun at her head. A loaded gun at that.

"My name is Koumori Kuroko~"She says as she pulled a knife out from her cleavage and cuts the gun Takashi held with one slice. "Oppsie~"

Takashi moved back, afraid she'd cut him too. "H-How'd you-"

"How'd I cut your gun like that?~"Kuroko chuckles at the reaction, "Now wouldn't be a good time to answer tour question for some of the guests out here have heard us and are now coming this way~" She then grabbed the money Takashi had, shoving it into the gas thing and pumping the gas into the motorbike for a while. "Let us hurry and leave before they try to bite my sexiness off~"She sat on the bike and pulls Rei onto her lap. "Fufufu~ You sit here so your friend can sit behind me~ For now, don't think of me as a rapist that tried to rape your friend, think of me as your sister who tried to take your girlfriend~"

Takashi sighs with a small blush as he sat behind her and hugged Kuroko's body as Rei tried to get off that lap but was stopped when Kuroko took hold of the handles. "Escaping is futile~"Kuroko looked in lust at Rei as she licked her lips and started the bike then drover off like a maniac, the bike almost flying whenever they reach bumps.

* * *

A day had past since the two met the killer. Now moving onto the other people in the group: Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano, and Shizuka Marikawa were currently surrounded by those undead creatures. Saeko was doing her best to keep them away with her oak weapon, along with the help of Kohta but nothing was working out. There was about 25 or 20 of those zombies around them. Kohta was losing bullets and Saeko was just too busy trying to keep the rest off.

Shizuka falls to the ground crying, giving up on surviving this gruesome world anymore.

"Marikawa-sensei, stop giving up like a fool! Busujima and Hirano can handle this!"Saya attempts to comfort the nurse. "I-I just can't!"Shizuka cries. Their current whereabouts where on the bridge they had promised to meet Takashi and Rei the day before.

Because of Saya and Shizuka's yelling and crying, more of the undead had appeared, causing more stress for Saeko. Kohta had just ran out of bullets. Saeko was losing energy from this on going battle as 7 more zombies had appeared. She otok out 9 of the 25 before hand but...

Not only is Shizuka losing the will to live, each and every one of them were just about ready to die..

A spark of hope erupted in their souls when the sound of a motorbike was heard. It was Takashi, Rei and their new.. 'friend.'

"Komuro! Miyamoto"Saeko looked to them with hope in her eyes. Hoping they'd have something to help them, but she noticed no weapon on them and bit her lip in disappointment...

Kuroko looked in awe at the big breasted women.

"See! They have big boobs! Now please do something!"Rei was in horror at the amount of dead surrounding her friends. Kuroko looked at Rei's teary face and laughs, "Your turning me on again~ But.. I'll help~~ I want the Samurai~~"Kuroko had her eyes set on Saeko as she pulled knives out. Just when she was gonna attack those zombies surrounding the group, metal wires appear out of no where, the wires wrap around all of the zombies necks and cut their heads off. Blood splattered on everyone as the dead bodies dropped to the ground, headless. The wire wasn't done there though, Kuroko finds the wire about to wrap around her neck too but she dodges it and tries to cut the stupid thing but found it was useless since the damn thing was metal.

She looked at her new opponent now, it was an ugly looking man who looked just as psychotic as her. He had a large grin on his face as he stared at her with his large eyes. Takashi and Rei run to the others to see if they were alright as Kuroko stared at the man with disappointment.

"I was suppose to be her hero you stupid fucker"Kuroko glares at the man as he just laughs at her reaction and pulled a large knife out. The two began their battle, a battle between maniacs.

Kuroko used her long legs and kicked him back. She then threw the knife at him but to her disappointment, it was deflected by his larger knife. "Damn..."She grunts and dug in her cleavage for some other type of weapon while lizard man attacks her back, slashing at her but missing cuz she kept on dodging. By the time she pulled a Katana out of her mounds the man had cut her cheek.

She paused and touched the small cut on her cheek, her glare grew more dangerous as the Katana was fully out now and she slices his hand off. "YOu MOTher FuCKer~ YOu Cut mY FucKinG CHEek~~"She shook in anger as the man pulled a button out while she sliced at his body parts one by one. "Well shit.."She looked under the bridge quickly to see C4 attached to it. She turned to the group, "Start running kids, before we all die right here right now."

"Wait but what is happenin-"Saeko was cut off with Takashi pushing her towards the other end of the bridge. "No time for questioning Busujima-senpai, it's best we just listen to her or else we'll regret the outcomes of not doing so."

"Good words Takashi~"Kuroko laughs as she grabbed Lizard man's knife and stabs him in the eye before walking naturally towards where the group is. "Come now~ Where are we going?~"She asked curiously, when Kuroko stepped off the bridges platform a huge explosion happened. The group get down on their knees to shield themselves as Kuroko stood there, tilting her head as she stared at them. "What're you doing silly ducks~ Tell me where we're going before we have more undead guest come here to suck my dick~"

Saya stood up and pokes Kuro's chest roughly, "What the fuck! What the fuck is happening!? What did you do!"Saya glares at Kuro as the others stood up, besides Shizuka who was afraid to stand and see what was happening. "Who the fuck are YOU!"

"Fufufu~ As I told your other two friends beforehand, My name is Koumori Kuroko~"She smiled at Saya, her eyes weren't even on Saya's eyes, they were on her breasts. "Hehehe~~ So, who're you?~~"She asked Saya curiously. Saya covered her breasts with a blush as she glared at the pervert.

"Keep your eyes to yourself you stupid lesbian!"Saya slapped her then moved back to hide behind Shizuka, who finally decided to stand up, and Saeko who had a weary glare on her while looking at Kuro.

"Such a meanie~"Kuro laughed hysterically, "Seriously though~ Where are we going?~ Cuz you kids need to be in a safe place right now before those dead people come and eat you up~"

"A-Ah, w-we were going to my friend's house.."Shizuka spoke up, not thinking about who she was talking too.

"Interesting~ Let's go now friends~"Kuro pats Takashi and Kohta's backs. Kohta, being afraid of her jumped a bit from the contact as Takashi sighs. He had to deal with her yesterday and got to know the girl. Kuro began to move as she drags the two boys along. The girls follow slowly.

"Miyamoto-san, what do you know about her...?"Saeko asked Rei curiously as the followed Kuro and the other two.

"She almost tried to rape me, she's very sexual.."Rei sighs, "But she's very useful in a fight.. Although I have my doubts about trusting her too quickly.."Rei warns Saeko, Saya and Shizuka. "She killed people without hesitation yesterday when they were firing their guns at us.. She might do the same to us."

"Interesting.."Saeko says softly as she stared at Kuro's back.

Meanwhile with the other three, Kuro was drooling with a look of pleasure on her face. "Fufufu~ Tell me about those sexy girls behind us~~" Kohta stays quiet as Takashi face palms. "Come now Takashi~ I helped you out a lot yesterday night, you should repay me with information~"

"Why should I? We don't even know anything about you! Except the fact that your good at killing and seem to be a rapist.."Takashi groaned as Kuro pats his head. "I'll tell you about me later~ Just tell me about the chicks~~" Kuro tilts her head while looking at Takashi, she then turned to Kohta. "What do you have to say Gunner-san?~~"

"E-Eh uhmm.."Kohta was very hesitant to talk to the girl.

"I understand the discomfort~"Kuro nods at his reaction. "You should answer me though since I saved your life~~"

Kohta understood what she was saying. "T-The pink headed girl is..S-Saya Takagi, she's smart and kind of mean towards people..."Kohta tells her softly. "That's kind of all I know about her. We aren't really close."

Kuro nodded, "Now what about the other two~ Cuz I know Rei Miyamoto~ The sexy brown headed one right?~" This comment caused Takashi to storm off, he walked to where the other girls are and crossed his arms with a small pout. "Boo~ Just cuz I called Rei sexy doesn't mean you should run away~~"Kuro laughs at Takashi's reaction then laughed at Rei's blush as she goes back to listening to Kohta.

"O-Oh uhmm... Shizuka Marikawa is the blonde woman there, she's a nurse at our school. We went to fujimi-academy by the way.."Kohta fiddles with her fingers. "She's kind of... clumsy but knows what she's doing when it comes to medical."

"Very nice~ An adult~ Can't wait to get my hands on her~~"Kuro licks her lips. "Now then, tell me about the hot Samurai girl~~ What is she like?~ Her name?~"

"That's Saeko Busujima, she's a senior at our school. She's the captain of the kendo team and is a very kind and polite girl."Kohta says as Shizuka walked ahead so she can show them the rest of the way to where her friend's house is.

"I like her already~"Kuro nods as she stared at Shizuka's ass and gave a small wolf whistle. "Woo~~ Strut that ass honey~" Kuro tells Shizuka. The older blonde blushes, covering her butt with her hands. Saya walked towards the taller girl and smacks her head.

"Stop checking Marikawa-sensei out you stupid girl!" Saya glares as she goes to Shizuka's side to comfort her embarrassment. Rei joins her along with Saeko and Takashi. Kohta left Kuro's side after a while, leaving her alone as they make it to the house. Kuro took the liberty of killing the walkers inside the house.

When inside Kuro sat on the couch as the others stare at her. "What?~"She stared back at them curiously.

"Are you going to tell us about yourself now?"Takashi sighs. Kuro nodded, "After you all sit, you must be tired right?~

Saeko took a bold move and sat by Kuro, Kohta sat on the other side as Takashi sat in another seat. Saya sat on the other couch by Rei. Sadly Shizuka had to sit on the ground. Kuro leans back in her seat and checks Saeko out, "Mm~ Delish~" Kuro licks her lips as Saeko glared at her seriously. "Ouch, harsh crowd. Did I not save you from that killer?~"

"That killer seemed to have been after YOU..."Saeko points out, "He attempted to kill YOU, paying no attention to US. Now tell us now about yourself.."Her glare grew a bit colder.

"Calm your tits Samurai, I know you wanna know SO much about me but let's take our time~"Kuro laughs. "My name is Koumori Kuroko, as you can tell I have experience with killing~ The reason for that would be because I practiced killing on 715 people~"

"7-715!?"Shizuka looked afraid at the girl.

"Yawp~~"Kuro smiles at her as the others grew even more weary about her. "Don't worry~ Now I kill only killers and zombies from what I can tell~"

"What about the people yesterday? The ones that were shooting at us"Takashi pointed out as he stared at her seriously.

"They were shooting at us, what do you expect?~"Kuro laughs, "Of course I'd kill people that are a threat to my new found boob- friends~~"She was staring at Rei's boobies with a small drool while saying that. Rei groans as she covered her breast, "Stare at your own boobs you pervert.." Rei glares.

"Fufufufu~ I may be sexy but I like to check out other girls if you haven't noticed~"Kuro laughs as she lifts her breast up with her hands.

"Sensei, where's the bathroom? I wanna take a bath, I smell of blood."Rei ignores Kuro's comment as she looked at Shizuka who was sitting on the ground. Shizuka nodded, "Let's all take a bath together girls"She smiles as Kuro looked excited. "Let's do that sensei~"Kuro took Shizuka's hands and shook them from excitment.

"I am not taking a bath with a pervert"Saya glared at Kuro. Shizuka was blushing brightly as Kuro brung the older woman's head into her breasts. "Don't listen to them sensei~ We can take a bath together~~"

Takashi pulled Kuro off of Shizuka, "Go ahead and bathe, we'll watch her."Takashi sighs as Shizuka stood up, along with the others. The girls walk to the bathroom as Takashi looked at Kuro. "Let's go look around"He tells her and began to drag the taller girl up the staircases with Kohta following along.

"Nooo! Let me bathe with them! BOOBIES!"Kuro growls and was gunna slice Takashi's hands off but held back, not wanting to get on their bad sides. When in a room, Takashi let go of her as Kohta shuts the door. "Look, a vault"He comments while pointing at the large vault. "Maybe there's something useful in them."

"Good idea! There might be condoms here!"Kuro says with her abnormal tilt and her large smile, "Use this crowbar I found and open it~"She handed it to Takashi. Takashi took it and with the help of Kohta, the attempted to try and open the vault.

Without them knowing, After a few minutes, Kuro sneaks out of the room and walk downstairs to try and get in the bathroom to take a bath with the girls. When she made it to the bathroom door she began to strip off her top, unfortunately for her, Saeko was a fast bather and was coming out the door. "Ah.."Kuro stopped and held her shirt as she stared at the Samurai.

"Hello Busujima~"Kuro smiles as Saeko glared, her glare softened when she saw the scratched and scars on Kuro's body. "Oh?~ Staring at my sexiness I see Busujima?~" Kuro laughs as Saeko shuts the door, although Kuro couldn't get in to bathe with the others.. she was satisfied with her view. Saeko was only in an apron, under that apron was her sexy black lingerie.

"You seem to be doing the same Koumori-san.."Saeko tried to cover herself with her arms but failed to do so.

"Why would you try to cover this sexy body up?~"Kuro laughs as she snaked an arm around Saeko. Saeko pushed her away then grabbed Kuro's arm and leads her to the kitchen. "Since Komuro and Hirano can't keep watch of you, I'll be the one holding you down with a leash. Sit there and sit still or else we're kicking you out."Saeko pushed Kuro down onto a seat, she then tied her hair up then goes to look around the kitchen to see if there's anything for her to cook so they could eat.

"Ohohoho~ Leash you say?~"Kuro looked amused, "Are we having sex in here?~" Kuro was gonna stand up to try and sexually harass Saeko.

"I will break your legs if you attempt to stand up.. Sit down and don't move."Saeko threatens, Kuro was interested in the girl.

Kuro sat still and watched as Saeko brought stuff out and began to cook. "Can't I help?~"Kuro asked curiously as Saeko shook her head. "Don't move. Be glad zombies began to roam our world, if they never came to be and you met us.. They would've turned you in to the police.."

"I know~"Kuro laughs as she watched as Saeko attempts to reach for something that was on the top of a cabinet so she couldn't reach. Kuro disobeyed Saeko's words and stood up, getting behind the girl and grabbing the flour for Saeko. Kuro's body touched Saeko's bare back as the flour was reached.

"What did I say.."Saeko sighs with a small blush as she was handed the flour. "..Although, You did disobey for a good purpose so I guess it's okay. Sit back down though."

"Aww... No thank you?~"Kuro pouts as she sat back down. "By the way, what's happened to your clothing?~ I mean, I like the new look but.. Seriously~ Weren't you wearing something less exposable not to long ago?~"

"There was nothing in my size.."Saeko blushed even more as she pours flour in a bowl.

"What're you making?~"Kuroko asked curiously as she began to pull her shirt on.

Saeko pouts a little, she lost sight of a good view but regained her calm look when Kuro finally had her shirt on. "I'm making pancakes, I only see ingredients for that."

"Oh?~ Pancakes~ Very nice"Kuro nods, "I can't wait to try something you made~~" She licked her lips as she stared at Saeko's breast. Saeko got closer to Kuro and grabbed her face, making it look up. "My face is up here."Saeko says seriously as Kuro chuckled. "Fufufu~~ I know~~"

Saeko sighs and walked back to where she was, Kuro stared at her ass. _'Mmm~~ That ass looks delicious~'_

Kuro continued to stare at Saeko as she cooked, waiting and waiting for her to finish. After a while, Saeko was done and gave a plate to Kuro. "Oh~ Finally~"Kuro stood up and grabbed a fork and some syrup from the fridge, accompanied with some beer. She sat back in her seat and began to eat, nomming on the pancakes. "Ah~~ Delicious and sweet, I hope your as sweet as this syrup~"She licked her lips while staring at Saeko.

Saeko flicked her forehead, causing Kuro to flinch and look at her surprised.

"Enough with the sexual comments.."Saeko glares at Kuro.

"What do I gain if I stop my sexual comments towards you?~"Kuro narrows her eyes at Saeko.

Saeko was hesitant with this. "If.. If you stop for the rest of the day.. I'll let you touch my ass, but that's it."Saeko crossed her arms and went back to her cooking. Kuro began to drool at the thought of touching that ass. "Deal~~" Kuro says with a silly smile, tilting her head at Saeko. "It's only for today though~~~" She points out.

"Whatever, remember. I only said you could touch my ass, anymore and I'll cut you with your own Katana.."Saeko says seriously as the other girls were coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes yes~"Kuro smiled an even larger smile.

* * *

**Me:Welp, I'm stopping here~~**

**Fate:So in this story you started at the part where Rei and Takashi meet that thug.. *Nod nod***

**Kuroko:Hehehehe *Drools at Saeko* I get to touch her ass fufufu~  
**

**Fate:Otaku-kuunn.. *Whines***

**Me:Calm down Fate-chan, just go rest up for now. I'm working on chapter 33 for your story. I'm also working on Weakness's chapter.**

**Saeko:I feel I signed a contract with the devil..*looking at Kuroko***

**Kuroko:Don't be like that~ You'll get used to me sooner or later~ **

**Saeko:*Sighs*We'll see about that.**

**Me:Any who~~ Tell me what you think of this everyone~ FAV, FOLLOW, and possibly REVIEW~~ And if so, give me some advice if you want~**


	2. Chapter 2:Trust me, I'm nice

**Chapter 2: Trust me, I'm nice~**

* * *

**Author & Cast:**

**Me:Alright~~ Updating another chapter for this story cuz SWAG country. **

**Fate:SWAG country?**

**Me:Oh Fate-chan, your older than me. You should already know what SWAG meant in the past?**

**Fate:No actually, I don't know... What did it mean?**

**Me: SWAG meant 'Free' in the old times~**

**Fate:So your telling us you updated this story because it is a Free country? Welp I agree with you on that. *Nod nod***

**Me:Pretty much~~ **

**Saya: I'm surprised that idiot taught you something Fate.**

**Fate:I'm as surprised as you Saya.**

**Kuroko: Hey cutie~ *snakes arms around Saya's body* Let's go.. 'chat' in the other room to get to know one another~~**

**Saya: I swear to god I'm gunna kick you in the face =/=**

**Kuroko:Make sure you kick high so I can get a glimpse of your panties~~ Fufufu~~**

**Saya:Fuck off...**

**Me:By the way all my readers, Kuroko's picture is the cover page to this story, tell me what you think about her?~ Hot right?~~ Now someone go do the words so we can start the chapter~~**

**Saya: Otaku-Baka owns nothing.**

**Jade (Victorious): *Looking at Kuroko's picture and bio* She's hot... Can I have a sex scene with her?**

**Tori (Victorious): Eh!?**

**Kuroko:No need to ask sexy woman~~ All we need is a room and a camera~~ Let's bring your boyfriend so you can experience DP~*****Grabs Tori***

**Jade:Sure~ **

**Tori:Ehhh!? Otaku-k-kun, h-help!**

**Me: Enjoy~~ Teehee~~**

* * *

We left off from before, where Kuro was eating the pancakes Saeko had made just recently. Saeko had finished making pancakes for the rest of the group as the others come in. Shizuka looking drunk as Rei looked fairly drunk. Saya looked a bit fine but still seemed a bit dizzy From the alcohol the older woman gave to them in the bathroom while they bathed. Takashi and Kohta were a bit.. What's the word..? Tired from watching the three drink females.

"B-Busujima-senpai!"They finally noticed Saeko's attire. Kuroko took the liberty of standing up and blocking their view of her. She gets a good look at the other threes clothing and had a bit of a nosebleed, "Fufufufu~~ Such... Exposing girls~~"

Rei had on a pink tank top and her underwear. Out of the three, Saya looked the most clothed as she wore a teal-ish tank top and black short shorts... As for Shizuka, she was butt naked, making Kuroko a very happy girl at the time as she stared at the three, checking them out intently.

Saeko suddenly covered Kuroko's eyes from the view with her hands, making the taller girl pout and sad. "I'm only repaying you, if you block the guys view of me then I block your view. Simple as that."Saeko tells kuroko.

"Aren't you suppose to repay me by blocking their view of me?~~"Kuro asked in a confused town as Saya quickly put a large t-shirt on Shizuka to clothe her naked body.

When that happened, Saeko removed her hands so Kuro could finally see. "Koumori-San, your done eating. Please keep watch upstairs for anything suspicious as they eat."Saeko motions to the rest of the group that were sitting down at the table.

"Will I gain a kiss from doing that?~"Kuro asked Saeko excitingly. Saeko sighed but nodded, "I'll kiss your cheek for the hard work you show me." Hearing this made Kuro move, she skipped up the stairs happily to that room she was in before with Takashi and Kohta. Kuroko took her place on the balcony of the room and kept watch as Saeko had a little conversation with the others.

"Hmm... You seem to have her on a leash Busujima"Saya points out as she stuffed a but if pancakes into her mouth and chewed slowly. "What did you do?"

"I just offer her thing as you saw."Saeko explains. "It's still hard to know if we can trust her though."She sighed as Takashi nodded in agreement, "Let's wait and see what she does, if it's something that threatens the group we kick her out.. If it's something good I guess we can keep her.. But it needs to be a group count."He comments.

"Even though I don't know what else shea capable of doing.. I think we should keep her with us in this group."Kohta spoke up softly.

"Why is that Hirano-kun?"Saeko asked curiously to the boys words as she finished up eating and grabbed a glass of water to drink.

"She has experience with killing, she could be a great asset to this group and not only that but she doesn't seem that bad.."Kohta foddles with his thumb as he picks up a fork and began to eat. "She's pretty nice if you think about it.. Just a bit on te psychotic side."

"Lardo's got a point, we can use her experiences in killing to help ourselves survive this gruesome world."Saya was coming back to her senses cuz the alcohol was fading from her.. "With her on our side, she can kill hordes off and other psychotic enemies we might face later."

"I feel we're using her though.."Saeko spoke up. "She has feelings too does she no-"

"Senpai, that girl is a killer. She's murdered 715 people for no reason at all from what I could tell, they were just practice for her."Takashi spoke up, "If she had feelings she wouldn't have done that, but she Did. It's to early to say that, that girl has feelings for anything so for now lets go with Takagi's words and use her as our body guard when the time gets rough."

Saeko grew quiet as she stood up and leaves to go check on Kuroko.

Kuro was looking around outside from the balcony with her grin.

".."Saeko hesitantly spoke up, "Did you find anything suspicious outside?"She asked her curiously, getting closer to the killer. "Ah, hello Busujima~~"Kuro turned her tilted head towards Saeko with a smile, "I didn't see anything suspicious~"

Saeko felt bad that they were gunna use her, but at the same time she felt that she shouldn't care about Kuroko because.. Let's face it, the girl is dangerous and can back stab them at any time she wanted to.

"Busujima~ Come see~~"Kuroko grabbed Saeko's hands and brung her out onto the balcony then looked up at the stars, "They're so pretty~~"

Saeko also looks up to stare at the stars up in space. She nodded in agreement to them being pretty. She then looked at Kuro, "Koumori-San... Would you kill me..? Right now? For no reason at all?"

Kuro looked at Saeko curiously as the two stare each other down. "Of course not~"Kuro replies after a while of staring As she smiled at Saeko.

"Why not?"

"I don't see anything bad about you~~ Your beautiful, you have a great determination to protect your groupies and you didn't do anything wrong~~ Why would I kill someone whose done nothing but help people?~~"

Saeko blushed at the beautiful part, "I-I see..."She nodded an sighed softly. _'What is wrong with me.. Do I have a thing for killers like her..? Wait did she turn me gay? Is swear to God I was just into Komuro not long ago for his determination too but...'_

Saeko continued to stare at Kuro who had seemed to have seen something. "Ohohoho~~ I spy with my psychotic eyes a little girl and her daddy~"Kuro tells Saeko. Saeko turns to what she was looking at and did in fact see a dark pink headed girl running down the streets with her father. The two watched as the at her knocked at a house, attempting to find shelter but it was futile. Saeko wasn't surprised when The people in the house opened the door, not to greet the Daughter and father but to stab the Father in the chest. They wanted to stop him from making so much noise.

"Ah~ Come Busujima, let us save the little girl~~"Kuro tugs on Saeko's apron.

"How do you expect to do that? The area is swarming with the infected because of the man's loud banging."Saeko looked at Kuro curiously as she dimmed the lights.

"First we hide out whereabouts from unwanted survivors and or guests~~"in the dark, Kuro's smile seemed to shine bright as she walked back onto the balcony. "Then we climb onto the roof and jump from roof to roof~~"Kuro says as Saeko face palms.

"Are you crazy?"Saeko glares at the plan, thinking it wa a plan for Kuroko to kill her and run off. "Don't answer that question, that's still dangerous.."

"I understand it is~~"Kuro nods.

"How will you get down to save her..?"Saeko gave up on trying to stop her.

"See the house they were trying to get into?~"Kuro turns Saeko's head to face the house the girl was close by. There she saw an open window.

"Your gunna break in!?"Saeko looked at her with shock. "What will you do when in ther, casually walk down to where the girl is and save her them bring her back here?"She sighs again.

"Those people, killed an innocent man that just wanted to find shelter for his daughter~"Kuro pulls a knife out from her cleavage. "I'm gunna slit their throats~~"

"Don't just kill them from one simple death"Saeko glares. "You've killed hundreds, they've only killed one... Just save her, there's no need to kill the family hidden within the house."

Kuro pouts, "Busujima, why do you back them up? That man was innocent.."

Saeko took a bold move, hugging Kuro tightly (thinking this is how the pervert would think more), "There is a family in there, think about it. Wouldn't you be afraid if there was a man banging on the door asking for shelter when the world is in the condition it is now? Not only that but wouldn't you be weary of whom it was? What if it was a killer who just wanted to kill you and take your things..?"

Kuro pushed Saeko away, rejecting contact from a woman for the first time, "How would I know things like that when I've never experienced having a family i'd want to protect... And I'm a killer as well.. I'd fucking slit the persons throat and feed it to the zombies."Kuro stood on the railings of the balcony and gets ready to jump off. "Go wait for me at the front door, I'll bring the child back."

Saeko watched worried as Kuro jumps off the railing and onto the ground level as she readies her knife and slased at any zomb that got in her way as she strolled to where the little girl is. Saeko then walked down stairs, passing Takashi and Kohta as they walk up the stairs to go to that room, they paused to see Busujima's worry.

"Senpai, what's wrong?"Takashi asked as he walked back down to follow her, Kohta went back up the stairs to see if anything was wrong, only to see Kuro killing a horde of zombs off with a single knife.

"Koumori-San went to go save a girl whose father recently died from a man trying to protect his own family. I'm worried I what actions she'll take.."Saeko says as she waits by the door.

Takashi looked surprised, "Why are you worried senpai? That girl can possibly handle hersel-"

"Komuro-kun!"Saeko stops him with a bit of an annoyed tone, " 'That girl' has a name, and even if she's experienced in killing doesn't mean she doesn't get hurt. She is not some type of inhuman thing that can heal automatically after getting hurt. Komuro-kun, she may be a killer but she is human. We all are.."

Takashi was take aback by Saeko's words a bit. He noticed his actions towards kuro were a bit...mean. Takashi stayed silent as he walked off with a defeated look to where Kohta is. Meanwhile, the other three girls had fallen asleep in a guest room of the house. Comfortably sleeping on the bed.

Meanwhile, Kuro had made it to the house. She sat by the crying little girl silently and stares at the dead body, "Calm down Fufufu~"She tells the girl In a happy tone, trying to lighten her up. "Your father died in honor..trying to protect you From harm~"She covered the man with a t-shirt that wasn't too far from where they sat. Kuro was covered in blood but the girl saw nothing wrong or scary about her. " Wouldn't he want you smiling instead of crying?~"She pets the young girl softly.

The girl thought about it slowly then nodded as she wipes the tears away and tried to give a small smile. "Now that he's gone you have to be a big girl and try to not cry~ okay?~"The girl nodded again as Kuro stood up and holds her hand. "Come now, child. Let's get you somewhere safer than out here~"Kuro then walks out casually, the street was full of the dead corpses laying on the ground, almost all of them mutilated.

Saeko sees them coming after a while and opens the door. Kuro and the litd girl walk in as the boys come down to see if everything was okay. "Kohta~ Take her to where the other girls are so she can nap~ first wake the girls up and explain whats happening~"Kuro tells Kohta as he nodded and took the young pinkette from Kuro's side, takin them to where Shizu was.

Saeko shut and locked the door, "Your a bloody mess."She comments whole staring at Kuro with relief in her eyes.

"I need a bath~ Can you get me clothes Busujima?~ Man ones cuz I don't dig female cloths~"Kuro tells her with a laugh as she walked into the bathroom. Takashi stayed silent the whole time then goes back up to the room to continue watch.

Saeko went to an empty guest room and grabbed the man clothes for Kuro, even taking the liberty of grabbing boxers. After walking to the bathroom, Saeko opens the door, not thinking anything was wrong with it but soon regreted doing so when she saw the large male attachment between Kuro's legs. "!?"

Kuro looked at her in surprised, "Busujima?"Kuro calls her name out as Saeko dropped what she held to the ground, a bright blush on her face as she did nothing but stare. "You...you have a..."

"Dick?~ Yes, I do~ Please leave the clothes over there then go to sleep."Kuro explained with her tilt. Saeko hesitantly picked the clothes back up and placed them on the counter. "Excuse me!"She ran out, shutting the door quickly.

"Of course she'd run away~ They all do~"Kuro laughs to herself and stares at the ceiling as the hot water washed the blood off of her. "Pity.. I was really starting to like that one~"

* * *

**Me:Kay~~ I'm stopping this chapter here~~ I wonder what Saeko will do Next?~ Will she accept the fact tht Kuro has a dick or will she forever try to ignore her?~ Find out in the next chapter Fufuu~~**

**Fate:She jumped off the balcony and killed off all those zombies.. *in awe***

**Me:Yawp~ That's how bad ass Koumori Kuroko is~~**

**Kuroko:Fufufu Thanks~~ Hopefully she'll accept so I can fuck her~~**

**Saeko: =/=" I'm right here..**

**Me:Haha~ Saeko just saw Kuro's dick~~**

**Kuro:Enjoyed it?~**

**Saeko: Please stop..**

**Me:Oh right~~ Saeko still owes Kuro that kiss and the ass touching~~ I guess we'll put that in te next chapter~~ Anywaus~~ FOLLOW, FAV, and of REVIEW~~ Advice can be given if wanted~~ Till next time~~ BYEE-Niii~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Hurry up and Trust me

**Chapter 3: Hurry up and Trust me!~**

* * *

**Me:Yay~ Another chapter~~ Weeee~~**

**Kuroko:Weee~~ Fufufufu~~**

**Fate:Such a hard working person! TTOTT**

**Saya:All three of you are idiots.**

**Jade (Victorious): *Rubbing ass* Shit.. yesterday really did something to my body.. *Groans***

**Saya:That's what you get for wanting sex with that.**

**Jade: Don't get me wrong, I loved how rough they were on me.**

**Me:Jadey, Where's Tori?**

**Jade:She's at home resting her dick~**

**Me:Oh wow lol. Go do the words Jadey since your here.**

**Jade:Hey losers, Otaku owns nothing of the sort.**

**Me:Be nicer Jadey, Enjoy~~**

* * *

Kuroko had finished her bath after a few minutes, she pulled on the clothes Saeko had given her then walked out to the living room only to see the purple haired Samurai sitting there on the couch. "Oh? Busujima?~"

"I need to...t-talk to you about... What happened beforehand"Saeko says slowly as Kuro sat by her on the couch. Saeko flinched and moved away a bit.

"What's the matter Busujima?~"Kuro noticed the girl moved bacK but just smiled with the tilt.

"I'm sorry for...acting that way when I saw you had a.. Penis"Saeko tells her, "I've never seen one before and, I thought it was weird that you had one even though your a girl."

"Dont worr- hold on, that was the first penis you've seen?~"Kuro asked saeko curiously as the other girl nodded. "So your a virgin?~"

"I-Is there a problem with that?"Saeko looked down to her lap in embarrassment.

Kuroko shook her head with a chuckle, "Most of you are Virgins, I can sniff a virgin out~~ That teacher though, Mmmnn~~ I can tell that one has a lot of experience~"She chuckled as saeko flicks her forehead. "Busujima, must you punish me for the sexual comments I make? They weren't even towards you"Kuro pouts

"I know that but I want you to hold back on all your sexual comments."Saeko sighs as Kuroko nodded and moves her face closer to Saeko's.

"Don't you owe me a kiss?~"Kuro grins as Saeko blushed a bit agaIn. "I believe so... On the cheek, so dont get your hopes up about having more."

"Boo~~"Kuro turns her head seeing if Saeko would kiss her cheek. The other girl was hesitant but did kiss Kuro's cheek, pecking it softly and quickly. "Ohh~~ Soft lips~"

Saeko looked another direction to try and regain her calm stature from before but failed when Saya came down and saw what had happened. "Busujima, are you into killers?"Saya asks, she had come down to get a glass of water but instead she was greeted, seeing Busujima kiss Kuro's cheek.

Saeko's came back, even though she had gotten rid of it. "What do you mean Uhmm Takagi?.."She asked hesitantly as Kuro laughs.

"Are you into killers? You seem to have gotten close to this one over a few hours."Saya points at Kuroko who nodded in agreement. "Usually it'd take a week for someone to get used to me~~"

"So.. W-What If I am into killers? Would that be a problem..?"Saeko stares at Saya who shook her head. "Nothings wrong with you preferences, just be careful with that." She points at Kuroko who again agreed. "Are you gunna continue agreeing with me?"

"Of course I will, your completely right~ I expected that from someone as smart as you~"KuroKo saw Saya blush then laughed at the reaction. "No need to fluster over what is true~"

Saya stood up with a red face, "Whatever, I'm getting water. Go sleep already you two.. Jeez, it'd be bad if either one of you collapsed." She then left.

"She's right Busujima~ Let's go sleep in a guest room~~"Kuro tugs on Saeko's apron. Saeko grew weary of the idea, "Oh calm down, I won't do anything to you~~ Trust me~~"

"I swear to god if you do something I won't trust you ever again.."Saeko stood up and walked towards the guest room, "Hurry up before your sleeping out here."

"Ohhh~~Harsh girl~"Kuro stood up and follows Saeko to another empty guest room. She sat at the edge of the bed as SaeKo grabs a bunch of pillows and lines them up in the middle so that the bed was split into two sides. "I'm guessing Komuro and Hiranl are keeping watch so we can rest well."Saeko comments as she lay on her side.

"Do you still not trust me?~"Kuro lay down on her side and gets comfy under the blanket.

Saeko stayed quiet as a few minutes passed, Kuroko had fallen asleep before SaeKo and snored softly. Saeko moved a pillow out of the way so she can observe Kuroko's sleeping state. Saeko began to fall victim to sleep to. The rest of the day went on like that till it was already the next.

* * *

Kuroko woke up to find Saeko had moved and was hugging her tightly. "Ohh~" KuroKo laughs at the position she finds herself in and pokea at Saeko's cheeks. The samurai was drooling on the taller girl, pretty cute even though her shirt was getting wet.

"Wake up you weird girl~~"Kuro was getting tempted to do things to the sleeping Saeko but those thoughts were cut off with Saeko waking up slowly. "Good morning Busujima~ Just so you know, i found YOU hugging ME~"

Saeko quickly moved away with a red face as she glares at Kuro a bit. "How do I know you didn't move me.."

Kuro laughed, "You don't, I'm just telling you what I think happened~" Kuro looked at her shirt, she pulls it off because of the wetness, letting her large breasts come out for Saeko to stare at. "lookie Busujima~ You wet the shirt with your drool~~"Kuro shows the wet stain.

Saeko looked embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry..."She apologizes as Shizuka comes in tiredly. "Good morning Marikawa-sensei"Saeko looked as the blonde falls onto the bed and lay on Kuroko's lap.

"I...was told.. To come into here.. To"She yawned, "Wake you two up..."Shizuka yawns as she nuzzled Kuro's lap. Saeko looked surprised at what was happening as Kuro drools. "Hehehe~"

Shizuka was too tired to see who she was laying on. KuroKo drooled some more, "Sensei~~ You should use your hand instead of your head~~ Go ahead and grab the hard thing~~"

Saeko glared at Kuro and pulls her ear roughly as Shizuka quickly sat up and moved away from Kuro in fear. "Owwie!"Kuro rubbed the ear Saeko pulled on and glared back at the girl. She was so close to cutting an arm off but held her murderous urge.

"Sensei go tell the others that we're awake I need to talk to Koumori."Saeko sighs as Shizuka quickly left. Once the door was closed Saeko got up and sat on Kuro's lap, reverse piggy back style.

"Oh?~"Kuro looked in awe as she licked her lips.

"I told you that if you could contain your sexual comments towards me yesterday, I'd allow you the privilege of touching my butt."Saeko stares into Kuro's eyes. "Go ahead Koumori-San..."

"Fufufu~ If you position yourself like this? I can't help but do something else to you~"Kuro pulls Saeko closer to herself as her hands Snake around that body, her hands make it to Saeko's butt where she grabs and rubs there. Saeko began to tremble under the touch as she let a small moan out. Just those small actions turned Kuro on. "Oh~ The urges are gonna make me lose control~"Kuroko smirks as she moved, pinning Saeko to the bed as the samurai looked up at her with a red face.

"You do seem to like killers Busujima~"Kuroko licked her lips as she lowers herself down so their faces were close, "Do you.. Wanna do more?~"

Saeko was hesitant but this stuff, she still couldn't trust Kuro but her feelings were getting in the way. The way Kuro touched her butt beforehand turned her on too much. Saeko turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Busujima~ Answer me~"Kuro chuckles as she softly turns Saeko's head so the other girl was back to staring. "Do you wanna do more?~" Kuro's hands trail down to Saeko's thighs where she rubbed them slowly.

Saeko couldn't take it anymore, she was getting too excited from the things Kuroko was doing on her as her arms wrap around the Psychotic killers neck. Kuroko chuckles softly as she lowered down even more till their lips touched. Seconds passed by with the two kissing each other in a vanilla type of way. "Mmn~~"Kuro began to use tongue, shoving her own tongue into Saeko's mouth roughly as things began to get hot and heavy.

Just when Saeko was gonna start using her tongue a loud noise was heard, the noise not only cause Saeko to flinch it cause Kuro to fall. Rei was there, holding a metal pipe in her hand, she had just hit Kuroko on the head with the metal pipe. When Kuro was down and out of it, Rei dropped the pipe then helps Saeko sit up, "Busujima-San, are you okay!? Did she try anything on you?"Rei asked with weary.

Saeko grew weary as she checked Kuro's was, "Miyamoto! Why did you do that?"She asked, looking at the brunette.

"i thought she was attempting to rape you!"Rei growls as Kuro was sitting back up, rubbing her had in pain. "Don't move.."Rei threatens Kuro. Kuro growled back as she pulls a knife out and cuts the pipe. Saeko stopped them, getting in the middle of their fight.

"Miyamoto, put it down! She wasn't attempting to rape me! I-I let her do that.."Saeko says in embarrassment. Rei looked shocked at the other girl As she dropped the rest of the pipe. "Busujima, your... A lesbian?"

"W-Well.. I-I don't know yet.."Saeko shook her head slightly as she tends to Kuro's head, which was bleeding a bit.

"Not only that but your into killers like her?"Rei still had the shock look on her face as Saeko blushed more.

"What is up with you people telling me that I'm into killers like Koumori.."Saeko sighs, still embarrassed, "I could just be into her..."

Kuroko looked in awe as she smiles, "Aww~~"

"Shut up"Saeko pinched Kuro's cheek, "I still have my doubts about you..."Saeko glares as Rei sighed.

"I thought you were just trying to train her to be obedient and nice, who knew you fell for her.."Rei smiles nervously as the little girl, Alice, runs in happily while Kuro grabs a shirt from close by and pulls that on. Alice hugs Kuro, "Good morning Ms..."

"Just call me Kuro young one~"Kuroko pats her head.

Alice gave a large smile at Kuro as she nuzzles her, "My name is Alice, Kuro-Neechan~" Kuro drools with a big smile too as she stared down at Alice.

Rei coughs and pulls Alice away, "She's only a kid you pervert. And stick to the woman who's actually interested in you!" Rei forces Kuro to turn her head towards Saeko who was still blushing.

Alice and Rei leave, leaving Kuro and Saeko alone there. An awkward silence came into the scene as Kuro moves closer to Saeko with her grin. "Wanna continue where we left off in the kissing Busujima?~~"Kuro pulls at the apron Saeko wore, pulling it off of the other girl. Saeko grabbed the apron and shields her body with it as she nodded a little.

"I don't trust you still but if we get too far with this... You'd better take responsibility.."Saeko tells Kuro with an annoyed face.

Kuro nodded, "I will, don't worry~~"Just as Saeko was pinned to the bed again, a large rumbling was heard. The earth began to shake from something. "Damn.."Kuro growls as Saeko got up and put the apron back on. Saeko went out to see what it was, she saw a very large and muscular man running down the streets and smashing anything in his way (houses, zombies, anything.)

"W-What is that!?"Saeko looked in confusion as the others come up to see what it was. "That my friends, is a monkey on steroids~ Or maybe drugs, who knows the possibilities~"Kuro smiles, she was the only calm one there. "It seems the monkey was a wrestler from the attire~~"She observes.

The man was still far away but when it turns, it spots the group on the balcony. "Shit... We need to move!"Takasi grumbles. "Sensei, where are the keys to the HUMVEE downstairs?"

Shizuka nervously pulled the keys out from her cleavage, "Quickly, let's pack things we might need then leave before that thing smashes us!" Taksushi tells them. Kuro licked her lips as she stood on the railings again, "I'll be a distraction~~" she said happily.

"See Busujima, she likes to kill enemies like that, so we might as well use her for that purpose."Saya points out, they watch Kuro Jump down from the balcony onto the ground then watched as she ran towards the monster with a simple knife. While she did that, the others prepared things and brought them to the HUMVEE. Kohta on the other hand wanted to help Kuro, he aimed the gun they had found in that vault at the monster and tried firing at it but... The bullets did nothing to it. The mans body was so hard, the bullets smashed just by contact.

Kuroko laughed at Kohta's attempt to help her then went back to her wrestling match, "Come at me bro~~"She smiles with her tilted head, "Round 1~~"

The beast ran towards Kuro after tearing a zombies body apart. It attempts to grab her but she slips out of it's grasp every time and tries to cut at it's muscular body. It seemed pretty hard to cut but it was possible to do.

The others were in the HUMVEE, "Sensei, reverse the car then drive Koumori's way, we need to get her"Saeko was watching Kuro fight the enormous monster by herself through the window.

"That's stupid and dangerous, shouldn't we wait for her here?"Saya says in a slightly panicked but calm tone as she comforts Alice. Saeko was gunna say something but saw Kuroko running their way, "Sensei~~ I want you to speed towards the monkey~~"Kuro tells Shizuka from the window.

"E-Eh but-!?"Shizuka looked weary of this.

"That could get us all killed! Are you crazy!?"Takashi growls, he was in the front seat by the older woman.

"Trust me~~"Kuro tells them. "I know what I'm doing~~"

"How do we know your not just trying to kill us?.."Rei glared at Kuro as the ground began to shake again. "Because i don't wanna kill someone I'm interested in~~"Kuro chuckles. Saeko only blushed from those words. Shizuka blushed too cuz Kuro was looking directly at her, "Trust me Sensei~~Fufufu~~" Shizuka nodded slightly at Kuro's words, she continued to blush as Kuro climbed onto the to top of the HUMVEE, "Hit the breaks when I say too~~"

Shizuka nodded and positioned the car so that it wa facing the beast. Shizuka's foot pressed on The gas peddle, ready to speed. "Onward Sensei!~~"Kuro yells from up top as she pulls her Katana out From her magical cleavage. Shizuka stomped on the gas, causing the large vehicle to speed ahead at the monster as it came at them as well. When the car was just a few close inches Kuroko yelled for Shizuka to hit the breaks. The blonde did so, causing the taller girl to fly off of the HUMVEE towards the monster. "Whose the winner I wonder?~~"Kuro's grin grew large as she her katana slices the monsters head off. The blood splattered all over again as Kuro lands behind the decapitated body. The head of the man landed on the front of the car, onto the hood. Shizuka screamed from the head landing there as Saya covers Alice's eyes.

Kuroko smiles as she gets into the car and sat by Saeko. Kohta sighs in relief to know she killed the thing. "Thank god you actually saved us, but because of the sounds zombies are bound to come this way."Saya sighed, "Let's go look for another place for shelter. I suggest my house."

"Oh?~ Why so Takagi?~~"Kuroko asks Saya as Saeko pulls a rag out and wiped the blood off of her face.

"Because I said so stupid!"Saya glares, "It might be zombie free.. And my family might..."

"Okay~ That's enough of an explanation, I'll just go where you people go~~"Kuroko nods and tilts her Head. Shizuka was told where to go by Saya and began to drive, thank god the lights were out, who knows what happens at night out there..

* * *

**Me: Stopping here~~**

**Fate: Well this is going well.**

**Me:Of course it is~~ Saeko got a bit of tongue loving from Kuro~**

**Saeko: =/= Leave me alone..**

**Me:Kekekek~~ Till next time~~~ BYE-Niii~~**


	4. Chapter 4: Finally alone together

**Chapter 4: Finally Alone together**

* * *

**Me:Yay~ Chapter 4~~ Hey again~~**

**Fate:Such a fast working person**

**Me:Thank you for the compliment Fate-chan~~**

**Fate:No problem Otaku-kun, so is this the part where Saeko and Kuroko-san are alone together?**

**Saya:The title is pretty self-explanatory Fate-baka. You can't tell me you haven't noticed the title right?**

**Fate:Oh! Right Right, I knew that hahaha..**

**Saeko:*Pets Fate* It's okay Fate**

**Nanoha:Bitch please, go back to that psychopath and stay with her.**

**Saeko:Fuck off and go to hell Tanuki-san..**

**Nanoha:You first, slut.**

**Saeko:I'm gunna slit your throat.**

**Me:Oh~ Saeko's learning from Kuroko~  
**

**Fate:I find it hot...**

**Kuro:Your welcome bud~~  
**

**Fate:I'll say thank you *nods nods***

**Me:Any who~~ Someone say the words~~**

**Marceline (Adventure time): Otaku owns nothing~ Enjoy my show~**

**Me:Okay, you own nothing either so this is not your show lol**

**Marceline:Fuck you~~**

**Me:Lol, Enjoy~~**

* * *

At the moment, Shizuka Marikawa was driving the HUMVEE through river since the bridge wa a bit...crowded. Kuroko suggested she just kill the walkers roaming around on the bridge but Shizuka and Saeko rejected the idea. Shizuka appeared to be getting comfortable with the psychopath, calling her by her first name and things like that. Saeko saw what was happening and grew a little jealous.. Kuro saw Shizuka's actions too and was flirting with the blonde teacher like the pervert she is, this making Saeko more jealous.

_'What the hell... did our kissing not mean a thing to her..'_ Saeko thought as she glared at Kuro's back. Takashi and Kuroko had switched seats so Takashi sat in between Rei and Saeko while Kuro sat by Shizuka, flirting as the woman drove. Kohta sat on the roof of the HUMVEE with Alice on his lap as the two sang 'Row row row your boat' doing 2 versions. One being the original while the other being a made up one Kohta created.

Saya yells at the boy to stop teaching Alice wrong things. "Calm down cutie~"Kuroko looked back at Saya and pokes her butt. Saya flinched and goes back down, she bit Kuroko's finger with a pout and angered look. "Don't poke my butt you pervert!" Saya let go of that finger.

"Owwie~ You coulda just told me that instead of biting my finger~"Kuroko licks her bitten finger seductively, making Saya blush.

"Ass..."Saya glared a bit as she sat by Saeko, crossing her arms with the pout still on her.

"Are we there yet Shizuka?~"Kuroko looked at Shizuka. The older woman nodded as they reach the ground, parking there so they could prepare before they go onto the pavement that could be infested with more zombs. Kuroko jumps out of the car and took Alice from Kohta, putting her down on the ground as the others come out of the HUMVEE too.

"Come now girls, I brought clothes for us to change too~"Shizuka smiles innocently as Kuroko nodded, "Stay here Takashi and Kohta, I'll watch them change to make sure nothing dangerous follows them~"Kuro drools making Shizu giggles. "I think if you follow us Kuro, that would be counted as something dangerous."Shizuka smiles as Kuro stares at her. "Ohohoho~ Sensei, I'm not dangerous~ I'm just watching~"

"That 'watching' might lead to 'touching' so no thank you"Saya glares as Rei held Alice's hand and leads her to the back of the HUMVEE. Saeko glares at Kuroko, Kuro also being an idiot looked confused as to why Saeko was glaring at her.

"What is wrong Busujima?~"Kuroko pets Saeko's head. "Want me to watch you change?~~"

Saeko slapped Kuroko's hand away, she 'hmphed' and followed Rei and Saya to the back of the HUMVEE. Kuroko looked offended as Shizuka followed the other girls. "Just sit still Kuro"Shizuka says before disappearing into the back.

"Boo, what did I do?"Kuroko pouts as Kohta pats her back. "Oh~~ Kohta-chan~ You should teach Takashi-chan how to use the gun he's holding~"Kuroko points out. Takashi glares at her, "Fuck you, I know how to use this gun.."Takashi growls at her.

"Oh yea?~"Kuro gave him a challenging look.

"Yes.."Takashi replies with a small grunt as Kuroko stood far away from him. "What're you doing?"He groans, watching Kuro move.

"Shoot me~"Kuroko says with a tilted head as she stretched her body a bit then got in a running position, facing Takashi. "Shoot me before I slit your throat~"

"K-Koumori-san I-I don't think that's a g-good ide-"Kohta was cut off with Takashi raising his gun. "I'd gladly shoot you.."He glares at her as Kuro's smile widens.

"I could kill you if you don't take me down..Just so you know~~"Kuroko stares at him with her abnormal tilt.

"..."Takashi noticed the possibilities of him dying. Kohta attempts to stop this from happening but nothing he did worked as Kuroko moved back more to the point of the changed girls seeing her.

"Kuro? What're you doing?"Shizuka asked curiously as Rei moved to see what Kuroko was looking at. She noticed Takashi had his gun raised at the vary tall girl.

"Ready?~"Kuro asks playfully, Rei points out to the other girls that Takashi was pointing his gun at Kuro. "Set~~"

"Koumori!"Saeko scolds, about to rush out to stop them but Kuro was already running quickly towards Takashi. The ground bellow her rumbled, some of the ground breaking a bit as Takashi began to fire.

**BANG**

The first shot missed Kuro's head by an inch as she was getting closer and closer, that deadly grin on her face. Takashi began to grow nervous as he shot again.

**BANG**

It missed again as the girl pulls her knife out of her magical cleavage and was getting closer and closer and closer. Kohta was growing afraid of the outcome as Takashi continuously shot at her. Kuro wasn't even moving and the bullets still missed her.

"Stop!"Saeko yells seriously, Kuro was three steps away from Takashi as her knife was at his throat. She paused all movement when hearing Saeko say stop. Takashi was panting with wide eyes as he stared at the killer. "Heheheheh~~ You missed me~~"Kuroko points out as her knife cuts a small bit of his neck, drawing blood. "I told you to let Kohta teach you~~"

Saeko stomps towards them and took the knife away from Kuroko. "Stop being so reckless you idiot"Saeko glares as Kuro stares at her. "Yes ma'am~~"Kuroko giggles slightly as Takashi sighs in relief and sat down. Kohta went to his side. "She's right K-Komuro-kun.. O-Our targets aren't as fast as that but... they are moving.."Kohta points out, "Let me teach you."

Rei went to Takashi's side too as Saya sighs. "Why am I in a group with idiots?" Saya groans as she pets Alice. "Don't grow up to be as idiotic as them.."Saya stares at Alice. Alice stared back up at her in confusion but nodded slightly as Kuroko goes to the back of the HUMVEE where Shizuka and Saeko were, she had followed Saeko behind there. "Sensei~ Are there any clothes for me?~"Kuroko hugs Shizuka from behind, her hands go into the older woman's shirt. Kuro groped at those large breasts while drooling.

Shizuka didn't mind it, she let a small moan out thought as her face gets red. Saeko removed Kuro's hands from where they were and put them somewhere else. Saeko held onto both of Kuroko's hands as Shizuka shook her head, "Sorry Kuro, I didn't think you'd need any."Shizuka sighs in relief as she tries to calm her racing heart.

"That's okay sensei~~"Kuro nods as she shakes Saeko's hands playfully. "I love holding your hands~~"Kuro brought Saeko's hands up to her face and kisses it softly. Saeko blushed a bit and slaps Kuro's lips softly. "Don't just do that... Sensei, let's start moving."Saeko looked at Shizuka who nodded and walked off to sit in the drivers seat again. The others move out of the way as Shizuka drove up the hill to the pavement. Kuroko had jumped onto the HUMVEE while it was moving, being a crazy adventurous person. Saeko followed after her, " What did I just say about doing reckless things!"Saeko groans as she pulls Kuroko off the HUMVEE when it was parked and pinched her cheek. "Stop being an idiot and listen to me.."

Mysteriously, the place was pretty empty. No walkers walking around, just an empty place. Kuro pouts at Saeko pinching her. "No need to abuse me for not being obedient Busujima~"

"Shut up and start listening to me from now on, it'll be worth it if you listen..."Saeko tells her softly. "I'll give you something more than just small kisses and butt touching." Kuro looked at her excitingly, as if Saeko was a piece of meat and Kuro was a hungry lion.

"Deal~~"Kuroko drools as her thoughts grew dirty and out of hand. Saya sighs, "You do have a thing for dangerous people Busujima... Not only that you seem to like making weird deals with her."Saya crossed her arms as they all get into the HUMVEE.

"We all have our likes and dislikes Takagi-san"Saeko points out too.

"Killers aren't that bad"Shizuka comments as she started driving again, Takashi and Rei decided to stay on the HUMVEE's roof to keep watch as they moved. "If you think about it, they're pretty exciting"She says with an innocent smile as Saya began to shield Alice's ears.

"Oh?~ Why is that Sensei?~~"Kuro asked in interest.

"They can roughly shove you down on the bed and do you so hard and rough~"Shizu squeals like a fan girl. "Forcefully ripping your clothes off with a sexy seductive grin and moving their hands all over your body~~ Kyaahh~~"Shizuka was losing track of her driving because of her squealing.  
"Sensei! Pay attention to the road!"Rei yells from above, she and Takashi were holding onto the roof as if their life depended on it.

Kuro drooled more at the thought of doing that to the older blonde woman. The rest of them were blushing at the woman's words as Saeko elbows Kuro softly. "Owwie~"Kuro rubbed her gut as she stares at Saeko. "Don't worry Busujima~ I'll use a condom on you~~" She tells the samurai who only blushed a deeper shade of red.

Shizuka pouted, "You can fuck me too Kuro.."She comments as Saeko's eyes shot a glare at the blonde. "Without a condom~"

"Hold on.. what's this talk about condoms? Does this idiot have a penis or something?"Saya looked confused as Kuroko nodded. "Yawp~ I have a larger thick penis~~"Kuro says in a cocky tone as Kohta blushes and covers his own ears too. "No more dirty talk please"Kohta pleads.

"Calm down Kohta-chan~~"Kuro laughs as Shizu's eyes sparkle in excitment. "Oh look~ She got excited from hearing that I have a penis~"

Shizuka nodded happily as Rei began to yell, pointing out that there were very large metal wires up ahead. Shizuka couldn't see them though so she was very confused. "Hit the breaks you idiot!" Saya growls as Shizuka did so, it seemed to late though as the HUMVEE turns, it's side hits the metal wire but they continued to move. Saya covered Alice's eyes as zombie blood and guts splatter all over. The HUMVEE came to a complete stop after Kohta tells Shizuka what to do. But because of this, Rei flies off the HUMVEE's rooftop becuase Takashi's grip on her wasn't strong. Rei hits her back on the hood of the HUMVEE then hits the ground hard because she rolled off the hood.

Takashi jumped off the roof to go the Rei's side, he noticed that they weren't alone anymore as a huge horde of walkers begin to slowly walk their way.

Kohta crawled through the hole of the roof with his gun and began to shoot at the walkers that got TOO close to them as Saeko jumped out of the vehicle to help out too. "Let me help~~"Kuro smiles as she pulls the Katana out and began to help Saeko out with hitting and slicing those dead bananas.

Takashi was also helping, shooting with the skills Kohta taught him. Rei was down so she was no good at that point. The other three stayed in the HUMVEE, Shizuka attempting to work the large machine as Saya held onto Alice, comforting the small girl silently as she watched them fight. With Kuro and Saeko working together, the horde was disappearing quickly but it didn't stop growing. At one point, hell took it's toll. Kohta was losing bullets, Takashi too as he began to use the Gun that was strapped onto Rei. He had dropped the bullets and gave up on trying to reload his gun so he decided to use hers. Saeko was losing stamina, meaning Kuro was doing most of the work. Saya just couldn't take it anymore, she jumped out of the vehicle then grabbed the gun Takashi dropped, she picked the bullets he dropped then reloaded the gun and began to help.

_'Oh~ She's not completely useless~~'_ Kuro thought in awe as she watched Saya take down a few with a determined look. _'I'm impressed~~'_

Bodies dropped because of Saya and her gunning skills. Here she wasn't useless at all, because she observed Kohta, Takashi and Rei's shooting skills she had learned a bit about how to use the things. That and she listens in whenever Kohta teaches Takashi or Rei on how to operate the guns they had.

Now, it was at the point of them giving up. Now, it was just Saeko and Kuro working because everyone lost bullets quickly. "Well Busujima~ I wanna be bad ass in front of you and kill all of them but I want and need your permission~~"Kuro tells her happily. Saeko was a bit hesitant about this, cuz Kuro had the power to not only get rid of the walkers but the power to kill all of them. She couldn't stand the sight of her friends giving up though so she decided..

"Go ahead.."Saeko nodded silently, Kuro's grin was back to it's large state as she prepares to attack.. Just when she was going to a loud voice was heard, telling them to get down as water was being shot at the horde. Pushing the dead down and giving them time to get over the wire. Saeko and Kuro had the chance to run towards where the others were but Kuro had other ideas.

"Busujima~ Let's go somewhere private then meet up with them tomorrow~~"Kuro pokes Saeko's cheeks as she pointed at some staircases close by. Saeko looked at the other girl, as if the idea was a crazy one. She thought about Kuro's reason of wanting to go somewhere private and blushes. "Come now Busujima, let's go somewhere~~"Kuro pulls Saeko towards the staircases and ran up them, the others watching them leave.

"What're they doing!?"Takashi glares at them leaving, "Their was clearly a path for them to come this way, is she trying to run away with Busujima-senpai as her captive?!" He looked to Saya who was busy hugging their savior, whom was Saya's mother. Shizuka pouted sadly, "I wanted to be her victim..."She says sadly as Saeko stopped at the top of the staircase and yells to them that they will meet them at Saya's house the day after today.

"Exactly what are they doing.."Saya groans. "Oh god, don't tell me they're gunna-!?"

"Have sex? Yes yes, we're all sad about this.."Shizuka sighs in disappointment. "Sensei, let's not jump to conclusion, maybe they're going to get supplies."Takashi crossed his arms, "There's no way Busujima-senpai would allow that to happen to herself with someone like that"

"You don't know Komuro-kun, Busujima seems close to Kuro if you hadn't noticed."Shizuka pointed out, "They've grown close in these two days. It's like Busujima is starting to trust her, I mean.. I'm starting to trust her too"

"S-She's not that bad.. I-I kinda trust her too.."Kohta says silently.

"I guess.."Takashi still had his doubts about this, he shrugs it off as Saya's mother showed them the way to their estate for shelter. Thank god for Rei because her back was killing her.

* * *

**Me:Kekekek~~ Stopping here, Tune in next time to see what Kuroko and Saeko are doing. And what the others might do to Kuroko for taking the Samurai away~**

**Saya:I'm not useless in this story! Thank god!  
**

**Me:Your welcome~~  
**

**Saya:Whatever, stupid.**

**Me:You know your happy~~**

**Saya:Oh Shut up...**

**Kuroko:I can't wait till the next chapter~ Hurry, do it now~~  
**

**Me:Calm your tits, I need to rest my fingers.**

**Kuroko:Boo!**

**Me: Lol, BYEE-NII all~~ FOLLOW, FAV, REVIEW~~ LEAVE ME CANDY~ ADVICE~~ Whatever you want~~**

**Fate:Send in some love**

**Kuroko:Suck my dic-**

**Marceline:She meant to say my dic-**

**Fate:Enough with the comments about dick sucking...**

**Tori (Victorious): *Face palm* What type of people do I work with.. *Sigh***

**Jade (Victorious): Oh calm down you dork, you know you enjoy this type of company as much as me.**

**Tori:Yes yes *nods nods***


End file.
